


The Daily Grind

by digitalFlush



Category: Choose Your Own Adventure - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Interactive, POV Second Person, Reader Input
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/pseuds/digitalFlush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a reporter for the Daily Bugle trying to figure out what all this Spider-Man story is really about. Best of luck to you, reporter! I will update as comments are made!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive fanfiction. The more comments I get for one action, the more likely it is to happen! All chapters end with a reader decision. A new chapter will not be added until comments are received.

"So you want to be a reporter for the Daily Bugle?" You can still hear Mr. J. Jonah Jameson's voice after your interview. "And you've never done this before? What do you think this is, some sort of charity?!?"

You hurry along the crowded New York streets, pushing your way through the sudden rush of people. Even though the interview for the job was a month ago you still feel like you need to work for it. You have been a reporter since that day and stick to your Louis Lane tactic of rushing head-first to the action.

The report first, hide later technique has gotten you into a couple of jams this week and made you a rumor around the Bugle office. Nevertheless you are headed straight for the latest scene: a skirmish in Time's Square involving the most hated man at the Bugle, Spider-man. Your mission today, report on the menace and expose him for what he really is. Though you find it hard to bring down someone who has saved many lives, you have a job with real money and some security.

As you approach the fight, you find police barricades too far back to get any real idea of the combat, but you can see four metal arms swinging around and grabbing a red and blue figure.

 

Get closer ==>


	2. Get the scoop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. Multiple comments (even if they're for the same choice) are highly appreciated!

You decide your best course of action would be to get closer to the story that might make your career! But the police are blocking off many blocks so that as few people as possible are collateral damage. Smart, but annoying for your job.

You approach the front of a crowd, all trying to catch the elusive spider on digital film. "Excuse me, move it! Sorry." You push your way to the front where officers guard. "excuse me, (y/n) from the Daily Bugle?" The woman who is obviously in charge glares.

"This ain't a place for stories. No civilians beyond this line. Not even press. Don't bother my officers again" the woman marched off.

Undeterred, you sneak into a nearby alley and up the fire escape. After a long climb have gain prime viewing of the brawl. The building's north wall is on the exact street the two are fighting on! You thank your lucky stars and begin taking detailed and accurate notes of the scene. This is the perfect story To kick off your career!

Spidey seems to have the upper hand but is caught by a quick succession of claws grabbing for him. One wraps around the hero's throat. You have been jotting down every detail up to this point but you have frozen. Spider-man is in serious trouble, but what can a humble reporter do?

what do you do?

Distract Dr. Octopus and hope that Spidey has enough strength to save you==>


	3. Distraction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Distraction!" was chosen by readers! What happens when readers choose the story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I am very busy with school most of my days, but I love writing this. 
> 
> There are a lot more choices this time around! Choose wisely!

You pick up a bottle, forgotten and hot from the sun. With as much force as you can manage you throw the bottle at the villian's head. Otto Octavious quickly shifts his attention to you- the two metal arms loosen their grip in the surprise of the hit. Spider-man easily throws himself, back arching as he kicks Doc Oc's jaw with a painful sound. The once renowned scientist yelps in pain as Spidey takes the opportunity to wrap up this sticky situation.

You quickly scribble on your notepad, snapping pictures with your phone and hoping that you have something worth money. "You know, that was pretty dangerous, crossing the police lines like that." Says a slightly muffled voice behind you. You jump and turn to find the masked hero clinging to an old water tower behind you. He jumps down and walk up to you. "Wait, wait, you're with the press? Which company- oh let me guess! Daily Bugle!" You nod, a bit star struck. Spidey sighs and shakes his head.

"You know, I put a lot of work into keeping New York's streets clean and you jerks just give me a bad name." You frown deeply. "Maybe some people would rather give you a good rep." Your comment seems to tumble out of your mouth and causes you to blush a bit.

Spidey pauses, intrigued and a bit shocked. "You. Wanna help me?" He walks in a circle, seeming to argue with himself. "Well, Spider-fan. Would you like an exclusive interview?"

Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head as you quickly reply with "Yes!" In the street below, Doc Oc is taken by special forces to be locked up in a secure facility. Spidey seems to smirk under his mask. "Alright, meet me at the coffee shop five blocks from here." He swings off, leaving you to figure out which coffee shop and how to get down.

Eventually you find a coffee shop and sit at an outside table near an alleyway. The building is a little shorter than the surrounding buildings at only three stories. There's a fire escape in the alley that you make note of, just in case. Hours pass- you're tired and have lost hope that Spider-Man would show. You pay for one last coffee at the counter and return to find a note quickly stuffed in your bag.

The note reads: " _I'm on the roof. Coffee's on me! I just want a small black coffee, if you don't mind._ "  _  
_

Folded inside is a ten dollar bill. You smile to yourself as you go back to the counter and order another coffee for the mysterious man you're about to interview. On the roof stands Spider-Man in his signature red and blue costume, hanging on a thread. "Oh! Hello!" he waves awkwardly. You smile in response. "Hey. Coffee?" You offer him his cup and change. He raises the bottom of his mask to reveal his lips. "Thanks. Now, about this interview...you realize that the editors probably aren't going to let it through, right?" You nod and finish your own cup of coffee, now lukewarm. You slip the empty cup into your bag to throw away later and pull out your pen and paper, as well as your phone to get a voice recording. "I realize that my opinion on you is a little...unpopular at the moment. But, there are a few friends I have higher up who have expressed interest in such an article, so I'm taking the opportunity." Spider-man drops from his web, flipping gracefully to his feet without spilling a drop of coffee. "If you say so." He takes a sip from his cup, standing from his crouched, drop position.

You smile and click your pen open, hitting record on your app. "Shall we get started then?"

 

What question do you start with?

Ask what his real identity is ==>

Ask about the webs ==>

Ask why he fights crime ==>

Ask his favorite spot to hang around ==>

Ask about the Doc Oc fight from the day before ==>


	4. Why  Fight Crime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start your exclusive with Spider-Man himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! I've been a bit uninspired, but here is the next chapter! Action soon to come!

You set your phone to record, in case you miss something in your notes, and begin the interview.

"So, Mister Spider-Man," you're a little nervous. This is the biggest scoop ever! "Why is it that you fight crime? We have a capable police force and we're learning more about these super villains every day."

He sets down his coffee cup and pulls down his mask slowly. Would he run off just like that?! 

"These people I fight, it's not about that. I'm here for the citizens of New York. In fact, not to brag, but just the other day I stopped a woman from being mugged just over there on the corner of Bedford and Nostrand. Someone once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I just want to live up to that idea and uphold justice in our little corner of the world." He seems to relax a bit, having answered the first question as you scribble notes in messy writing. He looks over the top of your notebook and reads quickly, smirking at the fact you got everything.

You try to hide your large smile and blush behind your hair as you finish your notes. "Next?" He asks.

 

What do you ask?

Ask what his real identity is ==>

Ask about the webs ==>

~~Ask why he fights crime == >~~

Ask his favorite spot to hang around ==>

Ask about the Doc Oc fight from the day before ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is a comment run fic! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Reactions and actions are highly appreciated.


End file.
